Cuando éramos los reyes del mundo
by ladyluna10
Summary: Porque antes de conquistar Berkeley, eran los reyes de su mundo. Recopilación de drabbles de los personajes de "Conquistando Berkeley". Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling
1. Excepciones - James

Hola y bienvenidos a esta recopilación de drabbles sobre los chicos de "Conquistando a Berkeley" en su época del instituto :)

Los capítulos tendrán menos de 1000 palabras y en cada uno podremos conocer un poco mejor a nuestros 8 universitarios favoritos (y, quizás, a alguno más) ;)

¡Espero que os gusten!

(N/A: Por si lo necesitáis, os comento que James nació en el 93; Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lizzy y Leo en el 95 y Lily y Alice en el 97)

* * *

 **Excepciones**

Noviembre 2010

–Hola, preciosa.

Meredith cerró su taquilla al escuchar aquella voz y sonrió al ver a James apoyado al lado de ella, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

–Hola –contestó.

–¿Qué haces esta tarde? –Le preguntó, sin rodeos.

–Tengo entrenamiento con las animadoras después de las clases –dijo antes de morderse el labio–, pero después estoy libre.

–Genial, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo?

–¿Los dos solos?

–Por supuesto –amplió su sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, cosa que hizo que la jefa del equipo de animadoras negara con la cabeza levemente–. ¿Te recojo en tu casa o prefieres que nos veamos en la puerta? Yo también tengo entrenamiento con el equipo.

–Mejor en casa –se encogió de hombros–. Tengo que cambiarme.

–Pero si ya estás guapísima.

–Eso lo dices solo porque quieres una cita.

–Ya la tengo así que créetelo –replicó y lanzó una carcajada–. Escríbeme cuando estés lista y pasaré a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro. Hasta luego.

Agarró su cuaderno y su libro de Francés con más fuerza y se alejó por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

James, por su parte, se dirigió de vuelta hacia su taquilla, donde estaban esperándole Fred, George y sus amigos del equipo.

–¿Y? –Preguntó Fred, enarcando una ceja.

–Pan comido –respondió con chulería–. ¿De verdad creíais que la jefa de las animadoras iba a decime que no?

–Teniendo en cuenta que te has liado con la mitad de sus amigas y compañeras… –George rió y negó con la cabeza.

–Ya sabéis que no hay chica que se me resista.

–Hasta que alguna te robe el corazón –comentó uno de sus compañeros del equipo.

–No creo que eso suceda jamás. Las relaciones son una pérdida total de tiempo.

Los demás empezaron a reír y le dieron la razón. Ahora solo quedaba esperar para ver qué le deparaba aquella tarde a James Sirius Potter.

* * *

–Me lo he pasado muy bien.

Meredith se mordió el labio al decir aquello y James sonrió, sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Después de llevarla a merendar a una de sus cafeterías favoritas de la ciudad, habían ido al cine a ver _Amor y otras drogas_ y habían estado besándose aprovechando que estaban solos en la última fila.

–Ha sido una cita divertida –añadió él. Giró en un cruce y entró a la calle de la chica–. Bueno, ya estamos llegando…

–Sí –ella asintió–. Te invitaría a entrar, pero están mis padres.

–¿Y te gustaría repetir?

La pregunta pilló a la rubia por sorpresa y no pudo evitar girarse y fruncir el ceño.

–Creía que el "gran James Sirius Potter" jamás tenía segundas citas.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó. Aquello que decía Meredith era verdad. Nunca repetía con ninguna chica, no quería que se hicieran la idea equivocada y aquella era la mejor manera de evitar complicaciones, pero ella… Era distinta. Se había divertido mucho y ella era más interesante de lo que muchos creían y tan descarada como solo la jefa de las animadoras podía ser. Le había gustado mucho aquella cita y le gustaría volver a quedar.

–Supongo que todos hacemos excepciones –detuvo el coche justo delante de su casa y la miró–. ¿Qué me dices?

–Que me encantaría, James.

Se acercó a él y lo besó con pasión antes de desabrocharse el cinturón, abrir la puerta y bajar del coche. La vio alejarse con paso firme y, al llegar a la puerta, le hizo un último gesto de despedida.

James arrancó entonces. Definitivamente aquella iba a ser una excepción de la que no se arrepentiría, aunque no quería ni pensar en todo lo que le dirían los demás al día siguiente.


	2. No fallar - Lizzy

**No fallar**

Noviembre 2012

–¿Crees que voy bien?

Lizzy se giró y suspiró. Estaba muy preocupada por aquel evento. El padre de Giorgio se presentaba a la alcaldía de Seattle e iba a presentar su candidatura aquella misma noche. Y, aunque había acudido ya a algún evento formal con los Cavalli, tenía miedo de desentonar en uno tan importante. Seguro que Giorgio se enfadaría y tendrían una pelea y no le apetecía nada discutir con él. Se ponía muy estúpido cuando peleaban.

–Estás muy guapa, cariño –su madre asintió y sonrió levemente. No le hacía mucha gracia que su hija de 17 años fuera a eventos políticos, pero era muy importante y Giorgio y sus padres habían insistido tanto que al final no había podido decir que no. Además, le habían prometido que no la expondrían ante los medios y que estaría a salvo.

La chica asintió. Se había puesto un vestido largo de color rojo –por petición expresa de sus suegros, ya que aquel era el color del partido por el que Umberto se presentaba– y unos tacones no muy altos negros y se había hecho un semi-recogido y la manicura francesa en la peluquería. Además, también había pedido que la maquillaran. Necesitaba estar perfecta y poder demostrarle a los Cavalli que estaba a la altura y que Giorgio no se había equivocado y que no era ninguna cría. Además, ¿qué eran cinco años de diferencia?

–Espero no desentonar mucho –murmuró, cada vez más nerviosa.

–Seguro que todo irá bien –le aseguró su madre. Miró el reloj y sonrió–. Ya es casi la hora, ¿te falta algo?

–Solo coger el bolso.

–Pues te espero en el salón.

La mujer salió del dormitorio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras que conducían al salón justo cuando sonó el timbre.

–¡Si es Giorgio, dile que ya bajo!

–Claro, cielo.

Asintió y terminó de bajar las escaleras mientras su marido abría a su madre, que parecía realmente emocionada.

–¿Se ha ido ya? –Preguntó Charlotte, entrando en la casa.

–No, pero ya está lista y va a bajar –Mary sonrió–. Está preciosa. Gracias por el vestido.

–Las chicas como ella solo deberían llevar vestidos de grandes diseñadores –replicó. No entendía esa manía que tenía su nuera de comprar la ropa en tiendas normales.

Lizzy bajó entonces y sonrió al ver allí a la mujer. Su abuela Anne se había pasado antes a verla y le alegraba que ella hubiera decidido venir también.

–¡Abuela!

–Elizabeth, estás radiante –dijo, cogiéndola de la mano y contemplándola con orgullo.

–Gracias.

–Estoy segura de que los Cavalli estarán encantados –siguió diciendo. Desvió la mirada a los dedos desnudos de su nieta y tuvo que contener un suspiro. Solo esperaba que pronto un anillo de compromiso adornara uno de ellos. Cuanto antes se comprometiera, menores posibilidades habría de que llegara algún niñato y echara su vida a perder.

–Eso espero, estoy nerviosa.

Justo entonces, el timbre volvió a sonar y la morena dio un pequeño bote.

–Debe de ser Giorgio. Ya voy yo.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta y saludó a su novio con un corto beso en los labios.

–Estás guapísima, Lizzy –le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa–. _Sei bellísima, amore!_

– _Esagerato_ –rió y volvió a besarlo–. _Ti amo._

– _Ti amo di più_ –le dio un pequeño toquecito en la nariz antes de pasar a la casa, con una sonrisa–. Buenas noches a todos.

–Giorgio, querido.

–Señora Collins, está tan hermosa como siempre –besó su mano y Charlotte amplió su sonrisa, mientras Lizzy ponía los ojos en blanco y se cruzaba de brazos–. Ya entiendo a quién ha salido Elizabeth.

–Qué adulador –asintió–. Tened mucho cuidado y deséale a tu padre mucha suerte de mi parte.

–Lo haré –respondió–. Se hace tarde y debemos irnos pero, no se preocupen: mañana por la mañana Lizzy estará de vuelta sana y salva. Tienen mi palabra.

–Disfrutad de la fiesta, chicos –dijo David, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza–. Escríbenos luego, ¿vale?

–Lo haré.

Lizzy se despidió de sus padres y su abuela y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Giorgio antes de salir al pasillo.

Bajaron por el ascensor y salieron del edificio, donde les esperaba la limusina privada del chico. Se montaron y recorrieron el camino hasta su casa en silencio. Ambos sabían que era un momento importante y que no podían fallar o toda la familia quedaría mal y la candidatura peligraría. Lizzy sentía que aquello era demasiado peso para sus hombros, pero se obligaba a aparentar serenidad. Si Giorgio y ella seguían juntos tendría que acostumbrarse a aquello.

Cuando llegaron, se bajaron y subieron rápidamente. Los padres del chico –que ya los esperaban–, los saludaron rápidamente y sonrieron.

–¿Entramos?

Los dos asintieron y él entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza. Había llegado la hora de la verdad.


	3. ¿Baile? - Rose

**¿Baile?**

Marzo 2013

–Necesito dormir más o tomar más cafeína.

Albus sonrió al escuchar a Rose y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Y no te has planteado la posibilidad de salir menos de fiesta?

–¡Mira quién fue a hablar! –Protestó–. ¡Pero si eres tú quien me llama siempre y acaba liándome!

–Ahora es culpa mía que tú no sepas controlarte…

La pelirroja le pegó en el hombro y él estalló en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. Era tan fácil picar a su prima…

–Eres un imbécil –negó con la cabeza y aceleró un poco el paso.

–Venga, Rose, no te enfades –rió y corrió tras ella. La agarró por el brazo y la detuvo–. Si sabes que es broma.

–Ya, claro.

La abrazó y ella suspiró y relajó el gesto. No podía enfadarse con él por mucho que le molestara.

–Anda, vamos –negó con la cabeza–. ¿Por qué vas hoy tan lento? Así no vamos a llegar nunca a casa. De haberlo sabido, le habría pedido a Toby que me acercara en coche.

–¿Lento? Debe ser impresión tuya –mintió, enarcando una ceja. Claro que iba más lento que de costumbre, pero se suponía que tenía que entretenerla y, además, cambiar el rumbo en cuanto pudiera.

–Claro que sí –insistió–. ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Qué va a pasar? –Puso los ojos en blanco–. Estás muy paranoica.

–¿Tiene algo que ver con el baile?

–¿Eh?

–Si quieres pedírselo a alguna chica y necesitas mi ayuda, puedes andarte sin rodeos, ¿sabes? –Insistió–. Te ayudaré encantada.

–¿De verdad crees que me da miedo pedirle a una chica ir al baile? –Negó con la cabeza–. Por favor, ni que no me conocieras.

–¿Entonces?

–No pasa nada, Rose –repitió–. En serio.

–No te creo.

–Mira, ¿por qué no vamos al parque? –Comenzó a tirar de ella, que frunció aún más el ceño.

–¿Al parque? ¿A qué?

–No sé, me apetece dar un paseo, vamos.

–¡Ay, Dios, esto no es por ti! –Exclamó de repente–. ¡Es por mí! ¿Toby va a pedirme ir al baile y te ha pedido ayuda?

–¿Qué? –Rió de forma nerviosa–. ¡No, claro que no! A ver, estoy seguro de que tu novio te pedirá ir al baile, pero yo no sé nada, ni tengo nada que ver y solo quiero dar un paseo por el parque. No es nada sospechoso, ni raro.

–Eres un pésimo mentiroso –contestó ella–. ¿Cómo engañas a las chicas para que se vayan contigo?

–Perdona, pero yo no engaño a nadie. Ellas saben perfectamente que no me gustan las relaciones formales –replicó, fulminándola con la mirada–. Y ahora, ¿vienes o qué?

–Qué fuerte –se llevó las manos a la boca, emocionada–. ¿Qué va a hacer?

–Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas…

–¡Ya, claro! –Rió y, agarrando ella ahora su brazo, empezó a tirar de él hacia el parque.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia allí corriendo y Albus, que finalmente se dio por vencido y dejó de fingir que no sabía nada, la guió cerca del pequeño estanque, donde Toby ya estaba esperando.

Nada más verlos acercarse, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Esperaba que a Rose le gustara su proposición.

–Bueno, creo que lo mejor será dejarte aquí –Albus le guiñó el ojo y sonrió antes de salir corriendo.

–Hola, cielo –la saludó el otro chico, acercándose.

–¡Lo sabía! –La pelirroja rió antes de besarlo.

–Eres demasiado lista –se colocó detrás de ella y, tras besar su mejilla, le tapó los ojos–. Anda, deja que te guíe. Tengo una sorpresa.

Avanzaron en silencio unos cuantos metros, hasta llegar junto al estanque. Toby se detuvo entonces y retiró sus manos. Y Rose, que sentía el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho, tuvo que contener una carcajada.

Había colocado un montón de piedrecitas pequeñas formando la palabra «¿Baile?» y, a su lado, había dejado una preciosa dalia rosada.

–Bueno, ¿qué me dices? –Le dio un ligero toque en el hombro con el suyo y sonrió–. ¿Vienes al baile de graduación conmigo?

–¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?

Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo besó con dulzura. No se le ocurría mejor cita para su último baile en el instituto.


	4. Jefa de animadoras - Lily

**Jefa de animadoras**

Octubre 2013

–Lils, ¿se sabe algo ya?

Lily sonrió a su prima Lucy, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

–Todavía no, pero no me preocupa.

Aquel día dirían quién se convertiría en la nueva jefa de animadoras y ella estaba convencida de que Gigi no tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Desde que entró en el equipo en su primer año de instituto sabía que conseguiría el puesto, se lo habían dicho todas las jefas anteriores: tenía madera. Además, se había encargado de que todo el mundo se enterara de ciertas cosas de su rival que, si bien eran exageradas, la ayudarían a conseguir el puesto. Nadie había dicho que tuviera que jugar limpio para conseguir lo que quería.

–Seguro que sí –su primo Hugo sonrió también y sacó sus libros de la taquilla–. Tengo que irme a Economía, pero si te enteras de algo, envíame un mensaje, ¿vale?

–Que sí, tranquilo –sacó sus libros de Química avanzada y suspiró–. De todas formas tengo Química ahora y Matemáticas luego así que no voy a estar muy atenta al teléfono. Si me quieren de verdad como jefa, insistirán todo lo que haga falta.

–Eso es seguro –Lucy lanzó una pequeña carcajada y cogió también sus libros–. ¿Vamos?

–Claro.

Las dos chicas se despidieron de Hugo y se dirigieron hacia su clase, charlando entre ellas y comentando la próxima fiesta a la que irían.

–Tenemos que ir de compras. Necesitas un vestido nuevo –le dijo la pelirroja a su prima–. Algo más atrevido que el que quieres ponerte.

–Me gusta mi vestido amarillo, ¿qué tiene de malo? –Lucy frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo.

–Nada, nada, pero… No sé, me encantaría verte con algo diferente por una vez –insistió–. ¿Por qué no me dejas arreglarte?

–Porque tenemos estilos muy distintos.

Las dos entraron en la clase y ocuparon sus pupitres en tercera fila.

–¡Pero por eso mismo! Es bueno probar cosas nuevas, Lu. ¿Por qué no me dejas prepararte para esta fiesta y tú me preparas a mí para la siguiente? A lo mejor un cambio de estilo nos sienta bien a ambas.

–Venga ya, Lils –puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a sacar los apuntes de su bolso–. Ambas sabemos que después no me dejarías hacer nada.

–Bueno, pero solo porque eres demasiado… discreta.

–Me gusta mi estilo –Lucy se encogió de hombros–. Así que te aguantas.

–Jo, Lucy…

–Sé que te cuesta entender esto, pero no, Lily. No vas a convencerme.

–Eres una aburrida.

–No. Es que he visto tantas películas de adolescentes que algo dentro de mí me obliga a rebelarme contra la jefa de animadoras aunque sea mi prima y una de mis mejores amigas.

–Aún no me han dado el puesto –le recordó.

–Pero lo harán –la morena sonrió–. ¿Has oído lo que dicen de Gigi? Al parecer la pillaron en junio, poco antes de que terminaran las clases, en los vestuarios con uno de los mayores del equipo de fútbol.

–Sí, eso he oído.

Tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa. Más que oír, había sido ella quien lo había difundido, pero no quería que Lucy lo supiera. Seguro que le echaba la bronca, era demasiado moralista y la agotaba cuando se ponía pesada con sus «no puedes hacer eso, Lily».

–Seguro que la entrenadora también lo ha oído y la descarta. Tú al menos tienes cuidado cuando vas a liarte con alguien en un lugar público.

–Muy graciosa.

–Es uno de mis dones –lanzó una pequeña carcajada y se colocó bien en su asiento al ver que el profesor de Química acababa de entrar.

–Buenos días, chicos –saludó, dejando sus cosas en la mesa–. Antes de comenzar la clase, la directora me ha pedido que haga un pequeño anuncio –detuvo su mirada en Lily y sonrió–. Señorita Potter.

–¿Sí, profesor? –Contestó con su mejor sonrisa de niña buena.

–Enhorabuena: es usted la nueva jefa de animadoras.

Fingió rápidamente un gesto de sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras sus compañeros se apresuraban a felicitarla y abrazarla.

–Muchísimas gracias a todos –dijo, todavía fingiendo emoción–. Esto es increíble.

–¿Le gustaría decir algo, señorita?

–Que esta temporada va a ser genial.

Y tanto que iba a serlo. Pensaba aprovechar muy bien todas las oportunidades y posibilidades que aquel puesto iba a brindarle.


	5. Fuegos artificiales - Alice

**Fuegos artificiales**

Diciembre 2014

Alice suspiró mientras guardaba las partituras en su mochila. Quedaba muy poco para el recital de Navidad y tenían que ensayar mucho si querían que aquello fuera bien. Aquel año habían entrado muchos alumnos nuevos y les estaba costando bastante empastar las voces. Además, ella tenía que practicar su solo –las notas eran muy altas y le daba miedo desafinar– y apenas tenía tiempo. Entre las clases de último año y las solicitudes para las distintas universidades casi ni podía respirar. Le esperaban unos meses complicados, pero sabía que podría con aquello y conseguiría ser maestra, como siempre había querido.

–¡Alice!

Se giró y sonrió al ver a Patricia, una de sus mejores amigas en la puerta.

–¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –Le preguntó. Se colgó la mochila y salió al pasillo–. Creía que la reunión del periódico habría terminado hace un rato.

–Y lo ha hecho, pero es que tengo que contarte una cosa súper fuerte que ha pasado. –Se agarró del brazo de la castaña y empezó a caminar–. Cierto chico va a ofrecerse mañana a acompañarte a casa en coche.

–¿Qué?

Alice se puso roja sin poder evitarlo y Patricia lanzó una carcajada y dio un pequeño salto.

–Sí, tía. Jason me ha preguntado cuando hemos terminado si salías con alguien y, cuando le he dicho que no, me ha comentado que, probablemente, mañana se ofrezca a llevarte a casa, porque sabe que vienes siempre en bus, y después te pida una cita –le contó–. ¿Qué vas a decirle?

–¿Pero es en serio? –Alice se mordió el labio. Jason, el redactor de la sección de ciencias del periódico y capitán del equipo de decatlón académico, le parecía muy buen chico, aunque no estaba segura de verlo como a algo más que un amigo.

–Claro. ¿Vas a aceptar?

–Supongo que sí. –Asintió–. Aunque ya veremos si cambia de opinión de aquí a mañana.

–Seguro que no. ¡Me ha dicho que lleva un montón de tiempo queriendo pedirte salir! Y yo creo que haríais una pareja preciosa.

–Ya veremos.

–Venga, Alice, diviértete un poco. –Patricia suspiró–. No pasa nada por darle una oportunidad a un buen chico. Ahora no te gusta nadie, ¿no?

–No, te lo habría contado.

–Pues dale una oportunidad. ¿No sería genial poder salir en plan parejas? ¡Hacer citas dobles!

–Sería divertido, pero no te hagas ilusiones, Pat.

La chica lanzó un pequeño grito y Alice negó con la cabeza. A ver cómo terminaba aquello.

* * *

–Hola, Alice.

La castaña levantó la vista de su plato y sonrió a Jason, que acababa de llegar cargado con su bandeja.

–Hola, Jason. ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien –contestó–. ¿Estás sola? ¿Puedo sentarme?

–Sí, los demás deben seguir todavía en clase. Hemos terminado la clase de Italiano un poco antes de lo habitual –explicó–. Siéntate. ¿Cómo llevas el curso?

–Algo agobiado.

–Pero si eres uno de los mejores alumnos del instituto –replicó, sin dejar de sonreír–. Seguro que tienes un montón de universidades prestigiosas peleándose por ti. Eres un genio de las matemáticas.

–Espero entrar a algún programa de ingeniería de Caltech o el MIT.

–Seguro que lo consigues, ya verás.

–Sí, a ver –El chico carraspeó y sonrió con cierta timidez–. Oye, Alice, ¿puedo llevarte a casa después de clase?

–¿A casa?

–Sí, sé que vas siempre en bus y me gustaría llevarte. Solo si te apetece claro –se apresuró a añadir–. Y, quizás, podríamos parar por el camino y tomar un batido o algo. ¿Te apetece?

–Yo…

–Solo por probar, Alice. Me… me gustas mucho.

–Pero solo un batido y a casa, ¿vale? –Accedió tras unos instantes de silencio.

–Te recojo a la salida, ¡ya verás qué bien lo pasamos! –Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo, dejando su comida intacta en la mesa.

Alice suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Esperaba no equivocarse.

* * *

–Gira ahora por aquí y ya llegamos.

La castaña se removió algo incómoda en el asiento. La cita no había estado mal, pero… había faltado algo. Jason era majo, pero nada más. No había habido nada de chispa, de fuegos artificiales. Y, además, había intentado besarla y eso era algo que ella no podía perdonarle. ¡Pero si ni siquiera había terminado su primera cita! ¿Cómo iba a besarle?

–¿Dónde paro?

–Justo aquí. –Señaló su casa y suspiró–. Muchas gracias por todo, Jason.

–¿No va a haber segunda cita, verdad? –Murmuró él una vez hubo detenido el coche.

–Eres un buen chico y encontrarás a alguien que te quiera –contestó. Desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta–. ¿Nos vemos en clase?

–Nos vemos en clase, Alice.

Se bajó y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Todavía no entendía por qué a la gente le gustaban tanto las citas, pero sí que estaba segura de que algún día conocería al chico que haría que merecieran la pena.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Hacía mucho que no subía ningún drabble por aquí, pero se acerca el final de "Conquistando Berkeley" y todavía hay muchas cosas que tenéis que saber de los chicos así que vengo para quedarme ;)

Mi intención es publicar todas las semanas (preferiblemente los viernes, pero, quizás, los sábados) así que nos seguiremos leyendo.

Muchos besos y espero que os haya gustado,

María :)

PD: Alice solo quería fuegos artificiales y alguien a quien querer de verdad *ejem, ejem*


End file.
